Quelqu'un de bien
by Goupix67
Summary: "Il fallait qu'il arrête de songer à cela. Il était sorti pour souffler, laisser son esprit divaguer, pas pour repenser à ces énervements quotidiens. Alors, quoi de mieux que d'écouter un peu de musique pour se divertir ?" Comment allait-il réagir ? Gardera-t-il son calme ?


**Bonjour ! Voici une SongFic (en grande partie) sur la musique "Quelqu'un de bien" de Mr Yéyé ! Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter cette musique avant/pendant la lecture, pour qu'elle soit plus ludique et compréhensible ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! (Les paroles de la musique sont en gras.)**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

 **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Quelqu'un de bien

Il marchait dans la rue, soupirant de fatigue mais de bonheur, en ce long jour pluvieux. Lui, il aimait -que dis-je- il adorait sentir les gouttes d'eau couler dans son cou, rouler sur son dos, mouiller ses cheveux.

Ses jambes le portaient aujourd'hui vers une destination inconnue, il savait juste qu'il avait besoin d'un moment de solitude, de calme.

Hors de cette famille de fous.

Ces derniers temps, ses frères étaient constamment sur son dos : le Hippie le harcelait avec sa drogue, Mathieu souhaitait le voir plus souvent en dehors de sa chambre, le Panda s'inquiétait pour sa santé et son teint un peu pâle, alors que lui souhaitait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Et le Patron...

Ah, le Patron. Celui qui l'énervait le plus en ce moment. Toujours là avec ses remarques lubriques, ses airs hautains, ses avances lugubres. Bon Dieu qu'il en avait ras le bol de lui ! Pourquoi n'allait-il pas voir quelqu'un d'autre ?

Parce qu'il est faible. Lui, le petit Geek de la famille... Forcément, ça plaît au plus fort...

Mais bon, il fallait qu'il arrête de songer à cela. Il était sorti pour souffler, laisser son esprit divaguer, pas pour repenser à ces énervements quotidiens.

Alors, quoi de mieux que d'écouter un peu de musique pour se divertir ?

Le Geek prit son portable et choisit la musique qui lui tomba sous la main. Il entendit les premières notes qu'il ne reconnut pas, jeta un coup d'œil au titre de la chanson.

"Quelqu'un de bien", de Mr Yéyé.

Oh non, Maître Panda s'était encore trompé de téléphone lorsqu'il avait ajouté ses nouvelles musiques...

Néanmoins, le jeune gamer laissa la musique se prolonger.

 **Tu m'as marché dessus presque réduit en cendres**

 **Tourné en ridicule et tu refusais d'entendre**

 **Mes hurlements, STOP ! J't'en supplie arrête**

 **Tes sentences, qui résonnent dans ma tête**

 **Mais tu es comme un gosse avec son nouveau jouet**

 **Avec moi comme meilleur espoir dans le rôle du jouet**

 **Tu m'as fait croire que je n'étais pas fait pour les amis, les filles, et une vie bien rangée.**

Après le premier couplet, le garçon soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il écoute une chanson déprimante alors que lui même n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme ? Mais, curieux, il laissa tout de même le chant se prolonger, et écouta attentivement le refrain.

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Mais mes mots te passent à travers**

 **Comme si tout ça ne te concernait pas**

 **C'est de toi que je parle dans ces vers pourtant...**

 **Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ?**

 **Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ?**

Après plus mûre réflexion... C'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce que ces acolytes lui donnaient comme impression. Notamment le Patron.

C'était comme si, ce chanteur, Mr Yéyé, avait retranscrit ses pensées dans une chanson.

 **Tu m'as vite compris, tu m'as vite cerné**

 **J'étais une cible parfaite pour te déchaîner**

 **Et tu as usé, et abusé de ton emprise sur moi**

 **Quitte à me jeter aux rats**

 **Tu n'étais pas seul, tu as su t'entourer**

 **Rallier à ta cause d'autres apprentis bouchers**

 **Qui m'ont charcuté l'moral à grands coups de cutter**

 **Joie de vivre broyée**

 **Façon film d'horreur**

Le gamer s'étonna de penser à Mathieu, au Panda et au Hippie, qui étaient toujours derrière le Patron lorsqu'il s'amusait à le torturer. Bien sûr, ils ne prenaient pas part à ce que le criminel lui faisait (c'est-à-dire diverses agressions verbales ou physiques), mais ils ricanaient toujours, ou regardaient du coin de l'œil à l'autre bout de la pièce, passifs.

Pendant que lui, le pauvre petit garçon peureux, devait tout subir en silence.

Mais, malgré tout ça, pouvait-il dire que Mathieu, le Panda ou le Hippie n'étaient pas "quelqu'un de bien" ?

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

Non, il ne pouvait affirmer cela. Il passait tout de même du bon temps avec eux, et ils le comprenaient s'il avait vraiment un souci grave... Pas comme l'homme sombre...

Le Patron n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

Voilà la conclusion à laquelle était arrivé l'enfant.

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Mais mes mots te passent à travers**

 **Comme si tout ça ne te concernait pas**

 **C'est de toi que je parle dans ces vers pourtant...**

 **Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ?**

 **Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ?!**

Le Geek commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux en s'imaginant hurler ces paroles au Patron, il songea à la réaction du criminel et des autres membres de la famille, certainement perplexes.

Mais il avait tellement envie de lui crier cela...

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu m'as marché dessus presque réduit en cendres**

 **Tourné en ridicule et tu refusais d'entendre**

 **Mes hurlements, STOP ! J't'en supplie arrête**

 **Tes sentences, qui résonnent dans ma tête**

 **Mais tu es comme un gosse avec son nouveau jouet**

 **Avec moi comme meilleur espoir dans le rôle du jouet**

 **Tu m'as fait croire que je n'étais pas fait pour les amis, les filles, et une vie bien rangée.**

Le garçon, ayant déjà assimilé les paroles, commença à lentement les fredonner, tandis qu'il approchait de la demeure "familiale".

Comme ça, ses acolytes pourraient l'entendre chanter le dernier couplet sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment...

 **Tu m'as vite compris, tu m'as vite cerné**

 **J'étais une cible parfaite pour te déchaîner**

 **Et tu as usé, et abusé de ton emprise sur moi**

 **Quitte à me jeter aux rats**

 **Tu n'étais pas seul, tu as su t'entourer**

 **Rallier à ta cause d'autres apprentis bouchers**

 **Qui m'ont charcuté l'moral à grands coups de cutter**

 **Joie de vivre broyée**

 **Façon film d'horreur**

Enfin rentré, il chanta ces paroles plus fort, de manière à ce que même le Patron se trouvant sûrement dans sa chambre l'entende. Il vit le Panda, sur le canapé, se tourner vers lui, le Hippie s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'escalier pour l'écouter. Et Mathieu, devant la machine à café, arrêta chacun de ses gestes pour mieux percevoir la voix de sa plus jeune personnalité.

Personnalité qui chantait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, puisqu'elle avait la voix cassée, et les yeux embués de larmes.

Mais la colère l'emporta plus sur la tristesse dans son cœur.

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ?!**

Le Geek jeta ses chaussures à travers le salon, commença à crier les paroles, en marchant rapidement vers la chambre du Patron.

Il se mît devant la porte de ladite chambre du criminel, et hurla du plus fort qu'il pouvait, en direction de l'homme, qui se trouvait derrière la porte en bois noir.

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien...**

 **Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace ?!**

La musique se terminant, le Geek s'adossa contre la porte, se laissa glisser contre celle-ci. Il avait mal à la gorge, sanglotait, mais était heureux d'avoir exprimé son mécontentement.

Alors qu'il se relevait après quelques secondes de répit, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

Le grand et fort Patron sortit de la pièce, le torse nu, et observa le gamin d'un air effaré. Le Geek fut immédiatement hypnotisé par le regard bleu azur de son sombre acolyte, pour une fois dépourvu de ses lunettes aux verres teintés.

Et il vit des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

"- Pa-Patron... Tu as... Pleuré ? dit le jeune gamer, la voix éraillée.

\- Gamin, coupa le criminel, je... Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu penses cela de moi... Je..."

Le Patron s'arrêta de parler et prit, tremblant, le gamer dans les bras. Le jeune garçon fut tout d'abord étonné et, lorsqu'il comprit que le câlin était réconfortant et amical, il entoura le corps musclé et la peau laiteuse du Patron de ses bras frêles.

"Gamin...

Je t'aime."

* * *

 **Reviews ? Donnez-moi vos avis ici ou sur mon Twitter à Goupix67 !**

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu !**

 **LA GROSSE BISE**


End file.
